


Fami-Bly

by DaniGayton, Simmons_xx, VanBeezie263, vnnxsvto



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Multi, Other, dani is anxious, each morning we get up and choose chaos, literally this is a rollercoaster, mention of sexual interactions, possible character death but its not dani, she wishes at some point tho, theres a proposal and wedding happening at some point, they get cats and a horse, this started out as rp, with ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniGayton/pseuds/DaniGayton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmons_xx/pseuds/Simmons_xx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnnxsvto/pseuds/vnnxsvto
Summary: I really have no explanation. This is literally just a written out textmessenger AU that usually happens late at night. A lot of chaos. Two of us love to angst it up.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chocolate Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damie Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Damie+Found+Family).



> "Sometimes a family consists of 5 gays and a token straight guy"

It was a sunny afternoon in Bly, a small town in the London countryside. More precisely, we're in Bly Manor. Two children, eleven and nine at the time, run around in the big house. A boy and a girl, siblings no less.

Suddenly, the boy rushes out of a room into the hallway, crying: “Flora!”

He's getting an answer right away, same volume, but a bit higher in tone: “Miles!”

The argument goes on for a little while until Flora stops and looks at her brother, asking: “What?”

Miles, too, stops, then answers his sister with a question himself: “Who ate the last chocolate bar?”

“I did not,” Flora defends herself, causing her brother to ask who else could've done it, if not her. They behave as one would expect siblings to behave.

A third person enters the hallway. A young woman around 35, blonde and with voluminous hair, just slightly taller than the boy. Her name, dear reader, is Dani Clayton, and she is the former Au Pair of the two children. An American, that after some unfortunate events in the summer of the previous year, which resolved in the death of the children's dear uncle Henry, stayed behind with them and her new found girlfriend, Jamie Taylor, the gardener of Bly Manor.

With them, we have a cook called Owen and his lover, the housekeeper Hannah Grose. The four adults found a liking in each other and the children, all leading up to the events, that are yet to come.

“Why is everyone screaming?” the young woman asks, just to get drowned out by Flora shouting: “Jamie!”

Miles doesn't listen to his sister, answering her angrily and loud, that Jamie wouldn't enter his room without permission – unlike his little sister.

The siblings start to argue yet again; Flora is very defensive of herself. She didn't enter Miles' room either. It must've been Jamie.

Miles doesn't believe his sister. He knows she enters his room from time to time. They're siblings and they behave as one would expect siblings to behave.

Flora finally confesses to entering Miles' room and he begins accusing her yet again. But Flora wasn't finished talking.

“I only entered your room to tell you to stop blasting your music.”, she says.

Miles remains adamant. “And then you stole it. It was on my night stand!”

“But I didn't! I did _not_ eat your chocolate bar!”

“Then _who_ did?”

“I don't know, Miles!”

While the siblings argue, let us not forget about our third member, the children's Au Pair. She steps between the two and asks the elder boy: “Okay, okay, okay, hold on. Miles, why do you think it was Flora?”

What you're yet about to learn, dear reader, is that someone else is responsible for the drama altogether.

But Miles finally listens to his substitute mother and explains, that Flora was the only person who had entered his room.

“Or was she the only one you _saw_ in your room?” Ms Clayton questions him further. The boy is at a loss of words while a visibly relieved Flora starts thanking the Au Pair. To her brother we can hear her state: “I was only there when you were there, too.”

Miles still isn't fully convinced. “Then why was it gone after _you_ were gone?” he cries out. Flora just calls him a liar. He responds with stating that he is anything, but. They're siblings and they behave as one would expect siblings to behave.

The Au Pair jumps in, yet again. This time questioning the younger girl: “Okay, Flora, why do you think it was Jamie?”

Flora shrugs: “Because someone else entered the room?” It's a question, rather than a clear answer. But she continues: “I saw Jamie eating chocolate, but it could also be from the pantry.”

Miles huffs. “There's no more chocolate. I said it was the last bar.”

Flora shrugs yet again. “Well, I don't know, then. It wasn't me.”

Her older brother starts looking at her with earnest eyes. “Do you swear?” he asks.

She looks at him just the same and declares: “I swear on Mum and Dad!”

The young boy swallows hard. With the two of them being orphans, an oath on the parents is not to be taken lightly.

He nods and says: “Okay, I believe you.”

Flora is visibly proud to have won the argument. “I told you, I did not steal your chocolate.”

“Okay, okay!” The boy lets out an annoyed sigh. “I'm gonna ask Jamie.”

He runs down the stairs.


	2. The true chocolate thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true identity of the chocolate thief is revealed. We meet Owen for the first time.

Welcome back, dear reader! We left after an argument with our two young siblings, Miles and Flora Wingrave. The young boy had looked all over the premises to find the alleged chocolate thief, the grounds keeper Jamie.

The sun had set already, when he returned back to the Manor's living room where his sister Flora had patiently waited for his return.

“And? Was it Jamie?” she asks, but her brother tiredly shakes his head. “I don't know. She's somewhere lost in the garden. You know how she is...”

Unimpressed, Flora jumps off the sofa. “I'll go find her!” she tells him.

The boy sits down on the sofa. It smells like Owen, the cook, is preparing dinner. He's thinking about getting up and helping him just as Flora returns.

“It wasn't Jamie. Or, so she says.”

Miles looks up. “But who else could it have been?”

“Owen?” his sister suggests. “He loves sweets.”

The boy shakes his head. “Hannah gave it to me for good behaviour and Owen was with her.”

His voice is sad.

Floras eyes spring open. “Oh. That leaves one.”

The realization hits both of them like a bolt. “Dani? _Dani?!_ ” Miles shouts, not realizing he's using the Au Pairs first name, a behaviour that Mrs. Grose wouldn't tolerate one bit.

His sister can't believe what he's implying. It's Ms Clayton, after all. And Flora is convinced that Ms Clayton wouldn't. She would never.

The boy sighs. It is obvious that he is sad and he voices his disappointment with the words: “I was really looking forward to the chocolate.”

Flora feels bad for her brother and pads his back. “Maybe we can ask Owen if he can take some new ones with him from the shops!” she ponders. Miles isn't too happy with the suggestion.

Suddenly, Owen's voice rings out behind the siblings.

“Or … I could give you a bar from my secret stash.” He winks at the young boy.

Flora is startled for a second, then she agrees.

“Owen! We want them! Or … Miles wants them, please!”

It's the first time we get to see Owen. He's a tall Brit with Indian roots, a big moustache and a bright smile. He continues: “Firstly, I bought these bars with my own money. Secondly, only well behaved children get one.”

Flora spurts out: “We are good children!”

Owen smiles at the young girl. “Since _someone_ ate Miles' bar, he may choose a bar from my selection.” He ruffles the boys hair. “And of course you're good children. I am just teasing!”

“Thank you, Owen!” Miles' voice is overflowed with joy as he takes one of the chocolate bars Owen shows him. Theatrical, he adds: “I can smile again.”

The cook's smile gets a little brighter, then his brows draw concerned. “You're very welcome. But who ate your bar?”

The youngest of the group, Flora, jumps in: “There is only one person left! It's Ms Clayton!”

“Well, she is only human”, Owen reassures the girl. “If she is responsible, I am sure she has a legit reason.

Flora nods solemnly. “Chocolate can make people do horrible things. Like stealing it!”

“That is true, especially if they are hangry!”

The siblings look at each other confused. “Hangry?” Miles asks and Flora adds: “What does that mean, Owen?”

The siblings giggle at his explanation: a combination of Hungry and angry.

Miles sits up and declares: “I learned a new word to impress my mates” to which Flora mocks him. “Which mates?

The boy jokingly pinches his sister. They're siblings and they behave as one would expect siblings to behave.


	3. stomach pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocolate drama arrives at its climax. But another problem for our Au Pair Dani might just be starting.

While the siblings are still arguing, the Au Pair they left upstairs enters the room. Miles and Flora swirl around. Flora is the first to find her words. “Ms Clayton? Did you eat Miles' chocolate?” she asks.

Her brother jumps up and yells: “Yeah, did you Ms Clayton?”

The Au Pair turns red and stares at the ground. “I can explain”

She struggles to get the words out. It is obvious she feels bad, especially after her fake investigation earlier. Miles just stares at her, awaiting an answer.

“Yeah?”

Flora, too, is shocked. With her mouth wide open she exclaims: “Ms Clayton!”

Ms Clayton shrinks down, visibly uncomfortable.

“I'm so sorry!” she blurts out.

Miles is still staring, disbelief in his eyes. “But _why?”_

We can hear Flora utter “Naughty” under her breath. Where she learned such a word? It is save to assume the groundskeeper Jamie takes a part in that.

The Au Pair fumbles, searching for an explanation. Finally, she reveals: “ I wasn't feeling well, and I really wanted some chocolate. I was going to replace it before you noticed, but then I realised we'd run out of them. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, Miles, I promise.”

Flora nods. “Now you owe both of us chocolate, because you took Miles' and he accused me. I hope you'll feel better soon, though.”

Her brother agrees, tells the Au Pair that it is okay, though, because Owen gave him some chocolate from his private stash.

He then proceeds to ask: “Why do you feel bad, Ms Clayton?”

“I just had a bit of stomach pain, nothing to worry about.”

“I hope you feel better soon, Ms Clayton.”

The situation seems to be under control. Until Owen jumps back into the conversation.

“If you feel under the weather, I can do you a bowl of soup or stew.”

Not knowing the exact meaning of his words, Miles does get worried over the Au Pairs condition.

“Are you sure you're fine, Ms Clayton? I do see you going to the toilet quite a lot. And Owen, what does 'feeling under the weather' mean?

“Owen is the first to answer the young boy. “It means 'poorly', like sick.” to which Miles nods understandingly. His sight shifts to the Au Pair.

“I'm sure, Miles. Just having a bit of trouble with my stomach. It should settle in a few days.”

“Like diarrhoea?”

Flora makes a disgusted sound. “Miles! Don't just ask someone that!”

But Miles gets defensive. “But my teacher back in boarding school said it's contagious. I just want to make sure we don't catch it!”

His sister lets a little “Oh” slip, before Ms Clayton can answer the boy. She sounds tired.

“If you must know … Yes, Miles, exactly like that. Now, can we please change the subject?”

Flora is on board with that suggestion, because “Diarrhoea doesn't sound like fun” but Miles won't let the topic go so easily.

“But won't we catch it?”

“No, Miles, you won't catch it. Everything is fine.”

“Why not?”

He never gets an answer because Flora butts in asking: “Can we have a picnic with Jamie in the garden as dinner?”

Owen agrees: “I can pack you lot a basket if you want?”

Flora is ecstatic. “Yes please! And you and Mrs Grose can join, too!”

Before she can run away to tell Mrs Grose, Ms Clayton holds her back.

“Did you ask if Jamie is okay with that?”

“Yes ...”

Miles finally finds his voice again. “Are you sure that's a good idea if you feel sick, Ms Clayton?”

His sister stops her thought, then suggests: “Maybe we can do it tomorrow, then!” Or we can have hot chocolate tonight! After supper! Because Ms Clayton will be close to the toilet!”

Miles nods furiously. “Owen, can we have hot chocolate?”

Owen exchanges a look with the Au Pair, then smiles at the children. “I don't see a reason why not.”

Flora jumps in the air, yelling a loud “Yes!” She then proceeds to ask: “Can we have a sleepover, too?”

Miles, remembering his sisters mocking from earlier gives her a light push. “Oh, will it be 'perfectly splendid?'”

The girl gives him an angry look, then states that it will be “perfectly splendid” indeed.

The siblings stare at their Au Pair, awaiting an answer.


	4. sex education (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's first of many breakdowns over two prepubescent children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no explanation for this chapter and its not even the worst one. Just the worst one so far.

Chapter 4: Sex education (part 1)

“Alright, we can do hot chocolates for tonight, and then a picnic tomorrow. If Jamie and Owen are okay with it.”  
Miles and Flora exchange a happy look over the Au Pairs answer. Owen agrees, explaining that he has absolutely no problem with the plans. Then, Miles hesitates.  
“Will you be better tomorrow?”  
“I will.”  
“Are you sure? I heard some strange noises from your room last night. You sounded really sick.”  
His words also worry Flora. “Are you sure you don't need to be taken to the hospital?”  
The Au Pairs face turns white. Even Owen's reassuring words that “he's sure Ms Clayton is alright” don't change that.  
“I'm sure Miles!” she blurts out. “That was just the TV. I had it up a little too loud. I'll turn it down next time.  
But the boy can't be linked.  
“That wasn't the TV. It was you.” His words are calm, but undeniably clear.  
“You called for Jamie while moaning.”

“Oh boy.” The words leave the chefs mouth before he can stop them.  
“What's wrong, Owen?” Miles asks, looking surprised.  
Flora tilts her head. “What? Why 'oh boy?'”  
Owen clears his throat. “Uh, no reason. I just remembered I need to prepare Dinner.”  
The children don't believe him. Flora whirls around and hugs the Au Pair. “Are you okay or not?!”  
Miles supports his sister's question with a panicked “Ms Clayton?!”  
“Ms Clayton! I think we're ought to know if you're seriously ill? We don't want to lose you, too!” Flora hugs the Au Pair even tighter. And Miles, trying to act grown-up, so as not to panic his sister more than she already is, says: “Now that I think about it, I heard the moaning a couple times. Maybe she has a chronic illness.”  
“What? I don't understand!”  
“The moaning, Flora. Maybe she is seriously sick, and just doesn't want to tell us.”

Dear reader, as you may can imagine, our dear Dani Clayton is on the edge. And so, she does what she naturally does: panicking.  
“I'm fine, kids! Jamie was just helping me fix my bed. It was really heavy to lift!”  
But the young boy can't be tricked. He questions further.  
“Why do you fix your bed in the middle of the night? You should be sleeping.”  
Of course, so should he. But the Au Pair is in a state of anxiety, so she doesn't notice.  
“The leg was broken on it, so I couldn't sleep with it being tilted!”  
Miles obviously doesn't believe her. But he doesn't argue for a moment, just lets out a quiet “hmm.”  
Flora, on the other hand, is getting really worried. And so, she voices it.  
“Are you sure? I'm worried now. Are you sure you are okay?”  
The Au Pair vividly nods her head. “I'm sure, Flora. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”  
The children nod in a reluctant agreement.

As if it were planned, Owen returns from the kitchen, promising the kids a nice stew that “will make everyone feel better.”  
The boy jumps on him. “Oh, I'm hungry Owen!”  
His sister admits she is, too.  
“It will be ready shortly, hold ya horses!” the cook asserts.  
In a poor attempt to gain back control, Dani thanks the cook and then asks the children: “Kids, what do we say to Owen?”  
“Thanks Owen” Miles utters.  
“Thank you, Owen!” Flora triumphs her brother.  
The cook beckons. “Don't mention it. You are all most welcome!”  
“Flora, lets help Owen and set the table!”  
“Yeah!”  
Owen smiles softly. “Just for that, you both get an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert.”  
The children are ecstatic.  
“Yes, how perfectly splendid. You're awesome!”  
“You're the best, Owen!”  
After that, the siblings vanish to the kitchen.


End file.
